Max Irvaron (Mystic)
(Image by Avery on Storyteller's Circle) Mackenzie (pfft) Peterson Irvaron is MaxIrvaron main character in everything. In this version, he is a human from Earth with a Key born into his soul, causing him to be all wound up in a bunch of celestial and magical nonsense that he can't really escape. The story has not yet been completed, but when it is, it will be posted. Note: If you would like to use this character, go ahead. Just message me on my wall or something so I can read what you've made :P We don't have a lot of free-use OCs these days Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Max Irvaron vs Akihiro Dragoscale (Completed) * Team OC vs Nicktoons United Possible Opponents *Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Yang (RWBY) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Claude von Riegan (Fire Emblem) *Felix Chilling (OC) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Backstory Max was born to two wealthy people. While this isn't the strangest case of "multi-baby birth" ever, Max was born the middle child of three triplets. Growing up, they weren't famous, though the three always believed that rich = famous. Instead of constantly being given toys, they were being taught manners and being sent to boarding schools because their parents didn't want them to fall under the "spoiled brat" category of children. This is where Max learned compassion. Now, besides that, their childhood was boringly average. Nothing super special to mention. Until this happened. When they were all 10, Marlee, Max's younger triplet sister, Marlee, was captured for ransom. By the time the police were called and they got the negotiation ready, the kidnapper had already cut off two of Marlee's arms. While Camille, the older triplet sister, was filled with rage, this was a traumatizing experience for Max. He had seen his younger sister armless. If you were 10, wouldn't you be crying? Yes, Marlee got cybernetic arms (and if you were wondering why Marlee gave Max those gloves, it was because she wouldn't need them and Camille didn't care), but even to this day, Max turns on anyone who dares to do something he would hate to him, because you never know if that person is just a kidnapper on a less deadly scale. However, this experience also furthered his kindness. He is kind to people in need, because he doesn't want to see anyone suffer in the way Marlee did. Later in life, one of his best friends, Ethan Jade, would go on a trip with his divorced mother and sister on a quest to find the Lite Alexandrite. Max begged to come, and for some strange reason, every adult said yes. On the trip, he (along with Ethan) discovered that an edgy and shady man named Azazel was after the jewel - and also them. This was because Max and Ethan were both born with Keys - objects with amazing power - in their souls, and Azazel's boss wanted them so she could have the Keys. They luckily managed to escape with the help of magic-born Miwa Shi, who introduced them to a much larger world of magic. When Max and Ethan realized their importance, they decided to help save the Natsu Galaxy (a galaxy much larger than the Milky Way) from whoever Azazel's "boss" was. Thus, the adventure begins. Personality Max is a deadpan snarker who always tells people off unless he gets the feeling he’d be better off ignoring the comment. He has a short temper, which is quite hypocritical, because he causes people to go bear crazy on him. He’s quick to respond and jump to conclusions. This gets him in trouble many different times in the series; sometimes, he mistakes a friend as an enemy, or an enemy as a random person. This doesn’t help much, combined with the fact that he has a hard time letting people know that he’s wrong. He does have his strengths, however. While most of the time he’ll be trying to make you punch him in the face, the rest of the time he’ll be serious and a very helpful teammate. With his quick mindset, he thinks of the one solution he has and goes into it; and on occasion, that solution is helpful. He, in reality, is a light tsundere - he acts like he couldn’t give two breaths about others, but in reality, they are his buddies. He has a hard time really letting people down, and though he might never say “I love you,” he does. Oh, and then there’s his attitude. Oh god, his attitude. He might not be grumpy, but he sure isn’t Mister Sunshine. Delivering quips whenever someone says something stupid and remarks even when staring into the face of danger. With all this, you might want to ask “Why’d anyone wanna hang out with this douche?” Well, that’s the thing about Max - you either tolerate him or you don’t. You think that he’s more than meets the eye, or what you see is what you get. Death Battle Info Personal Full Name: Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron Age: 14 Height: 5'4 Weight: 105 lbs. Family: Christian Irvaron (father), Mia Olivia-Irvaron (mother), Camille and Marlee Irvaron (siblings) Favorite Food: Anything potato-related DOB: February 8 Attacks and Abilities Training * w/Ereck - astral energy manipulation and low-level gravity manipulation * w/Thor Bronne - physical/spiritual strength * w/Solaris - SoulBound strength augmentation Fighting Techniques Key Energy * can manipulate his soul and his own gravity * can use these abilities to strengthen/heal/defend himself * can be used as projectiles, invisible forces, or just used in physical attacks * has limited telekinesis; he can get into others' minds, although if he's busy or very distracted, he is usually not able to connect * use costs him some spiritual energy however, so he cannot spam Hovering * Can hover five feet high from where he started hovering - for example, if he hovers near a plane, he pretty much be able to fly * he's much faster in the air than on the ground * again, this costs energy Coordination * is a near-perfect marksman * can balance on almost anything and keep himself completely still * this might be because of this next ability, which is Extrasensory Perception * can sense energy signals, even from a long while away * he can completely alter his vision with "energy-sight" where he sees the energy flows/signals in the air * this ability is much like aura sensing * a too strong energy signal might overpower his senses Superhuman Abilities * has superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and more * Top speed is so fast, on his own, he was fast enough to go from New York to California in just an hour, and that's before he learned about Keysage, so he's likely at least sixty times faster, reaching massively hypersonic speeds * compares to the above average Magician, who are very skilled Divinity * light-filled bow with the ability to shoot through ten feet of pure diamond * granted to Max by the Divine Angel spirits; thus, only they or beings of similar power can break it * can utilizes waves of light from it * unfortunately, using energy from this also costs spirit SoulBounds Solaris * yellow-armored medieval-knight-like spirit * has a large sword that swings heavy blows, but is very slow in doing so * summoning him uses Max's energy; also, he has few projectiles Winger * white-furred sassy alicorn spirit * Max's second SoulBound * has many and many projectiles * can turn its horn into a blade that reaches to thirty meters * it takes a lot of energy for Max to summon it Lantern Sol (Keysage) * he reaches the fragment of light within him * can fly, reach FTL speeds, and even move fast enough to create moving afterimages * energy boost, but being in this state for too long might kill him Feats * After training, his speed was upped about sixty times, reaching massively hypersonic speeds - and after the adventure, he could reach FTL speeds in base * he deflected a hit that would've obliterated a skyscraper on Earth * Saved the Natsu Galaxy * Defeated Elvira, a SoulBound that could destroy timelines, but he could only do so with all 20 Keys * Fought on par with Luna, who has the Key of the soul, Ethan, who has the Key of power, and Jet, who has the Key of darkness * Survived a city-block level explosion before proper training Weaknesses * ARGGGH! So many of his abilities take up energy, even with this large moveset, he's so limited! * pretty cocky, and doesn't take many seriously in battle, so he'll be vulnerable to hits a lot * there are few that Max really works well with in team battles * when he's pissed off, he loses tactical sense and has a one-way mindset, meaning that if he faces a smart opponent, he's fu- VS Battle Wiki Format Tier: 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C | 8-A | 7-B | Low 7-B | High 6-B | 7-A | High 6-A | Low 6-B | 5-B | 2-A Name: '''Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron '''Origin: '''Mystic '''Gender: '''Male, becomes genderless when absorbing most of the Keys and his allies’ energy '''Age: '''14 during his first battle with Sheena, 15 after the defeat of Azazel timeskip, 16 when facing off against Elvira’s army, 17 by the time of Elvira’s defeat, Immortal after becoming the Hope of the World '''Classification: '''Human/Key, Professional Prodigy Magician, The Hope of the World (after obtaining divine status) '''Powers and Abilities: * When in base:'' Regeneration (Low-Mid), Danmaku, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (very skilled with bows & swords due to Solaris’ muscle memory), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Breaking The Fourth Wall, Enhanced Senses (however, only one at a time and must be a conscious effort), Near-Genius Intelligence (strategic and tactical), Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Chi Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Rage Power, Telekinesis, Berserk Mode, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Telepathy, Homing Attack, Flight, Astral Projection (no control), Damage Boost, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Time and Spatial Manipulation, * '''When Keysage: '''same as Base and Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection (at will), Awakened Power, Heat Vision * '''When the Hope of the World:' same as Base and Keysage, Immortality, Reality Warping, Large Size, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Acasuality, Flight, Full Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Transmutation, Quantum Manipulation, Creation, Time Stop, Time Paradox Immunity, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection, Fate Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Holy Manipulation [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block level (kept up with a suppressed Sheena, and Sheena, when using that same amount of strength, launched Camille through 35 meters of iron) | Multi-City Block level (it was stated clearly that though Max's magical power was more controlled, he didn't really gain any new power) | Small Town level (briefly matched blows with Raven who destroyed a village whilst looking for Luna) | Multi-City Block level (Headmaster Griffin stated that Max had gotten several times stronger, though not as he was in his previous enraged state) | City level (Tulip worried that Max and King Sedunso's duel would destroy a nearby city) | Small City level (at the Battle of Paris, Max created a two megaton storm with Divinity, blowing the area up) | Country level (Max's risky near-self destruction destroyed a country of the planet Discord, which was said to be around Jupiter's size and mass) | Mountain level (scaled to Bloodborne Camille, who scaled to Azazel, who could destroy half of a mountain casually without focusing his energy (248 Megatons)) | Moon level (Max's full-Key attack of Elvira nearly destroyed the planet Finnary, and considering its similar size to Earth, would take about 266 Exatons) | Country level (along with Luna, fought a Moon level Nimue, who punched a North America-size continent on the planet so hard it was destroyed instantaneously (300 Exatons)) | Planet level (quite simply used his Keysage abilities to punch a moon down to attack Elvira, shattering it in the process, a feat requiring about 1.3 Yottatons of force) | Multiversal level+ (absorbed all of the Keys to near godlike power) Speed: Transonic '''(kept up with a suppressed Sheena, who in turn was able to block one of Azazel’s illusion attacks) | Supersonic''' (was stated to have doubled the sound barrier by Ethan) | Supersonic+ (blocked a nearing-full power Azazel's illusion attack) | Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (ran 8000-ish mile distances to catch up to Sedunso's attack) | Hypersonic+ | Speed of Light (was described by Solaris to "move at speeds like the light he was controlling when entering Keysage")' | Sub-Relativistic '(Griffin noted Max's huge boost he gained from acquiring Keysage) |''' '''FTL+ (Max was faster thn his previous use of Keysage) | FTL+ (Max's training allowed him to travel at lightspeed in base) | MFTL (dodged Elvira's attacks, which would require him to go about 3.3 quintillion times the speed of light) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Unknown | Class M Nickel Arc Base and beyond (carried the Eiffel Tower in the Battle of Paris) Durability: City Block level | City Block level | Small Town level | Multi-City Block level | City level | Town level | Country level | Mountain level | Multi-Continental level | Country level | Low Planet level | Low Multiverse level ' 'Stamina: 'Extremely high, but it depends on how much he sues it; using it in short bursts allows him to stay in the fight for longer. 'Range: '''Approximately 30 feet w/o Divinity, several thousand kilometers with it 'Standard Equipment: '''Divinity (his sacred bow), the Key of Chaos 'Intelligence: '''Genius in Strategy and Tactics, Above-Average otherwise '''Weaknesses: Most useful techniques require magic, which is a limited resource, and overuse can result in a really bad overall physical condition. Is also very brash and cocky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Haughty Hit (delivers a swift kick to the opponent’s top, usually their stomach or cheek. If he hits, he taunts the opponent and is left vulnerable) *Flashbang (puts a bomb made of solar energy on the opponent, and it later explodes) *Target Storm (shoots a number of arrows at the opponent quickly - they hit, they explode) *Exalted Flurry (Solaris stabs and slashes at the opponent at rapid speeds) *Oracle Aim (shoots three powerful arrows at the opponent - unlike Target Storm, these arrows are more like beams) *Daydream Crush (spikes the opponent with Key energy in his fists) *Golden Claw (scratches the opponent several times, Key energy used to make claws on his nails) *Fatal Leg Blitz (with golden fire charged in his leg, he rushes the opponent with a series of kicks and knees) *Expert Kick Combo (with a leg-spike to the ground, Max stomps on the opponent multiple times before kicking them into the air) *Nova Bullseye (shoots a slow but ultra-strong arrow at the opponent) *Blazer Laser (shoots a red, powerful, fiery beam/energy wave from his fingers with self-generated fire along with Key energy at the opponent; may cause dizziness or burns to the opponent) *Arrogant Devastator (Max’s counterpart to Luna’s Hurricane Reform and Ethan’s Optimistic Avenger; he uses a combo of Key attacks, fiery projectiles and punches, Divinity shots, and strong kicks before kicking the opponent away; HAZARD: IF ONE ATTACK MISSES, MAX IS LEFT VULNERABLE FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME) *Bursting Phoenix (Max shoots a few shots from Divinity before readying himself and charges straight at the opponent with a slower but more powerful Haughty Hit at full power, Key energy, and golden fire energizing his burst - the more energy he has, the more powerful the attack; HAZARD: WASTES ALL ENERGY) *Portal Raid (kicks the opponent up, and then shoots an arrow in a portal, multiplying the arrow by a thousand times and all of the new shots homing in on the enemy. When those arrows hit, they explode; HAZARD: IF THE KICK DOESN’T HIT, THE ATTACK WON’T BE SUCCESSFUL) '''Key: Mystic Beginnings | Azazel Arc Base | Azazel Arc Enraged | Emotui Arc Base | Emotui Arc Enraged | Nickel Arc Base | Nickel Arc Keysage/Enraged | Grandmaster Academy Arc Base | Grandmaster Academy Enraged/Keysage | Elvira Arc Base | Elvira Arc Enraged/Keysage | The Hope of the World Mary Sue Litmus Test Score 9 Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Heroes/Heroines